Pressumed dead
by Shontelle
Summary: Tony told Jeanne everything was true and moved away with her. 3 years later, Tony returns to NCIS, but something is gone. Where is Ziva? Set in the beginnning of season 7.


**Did you all miss me? Of course you did :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS.**

**Summary : Tony told Jeanne everything was true and moved away with her. 3 years later, Tony returns to NCIS, but something is gone. Where is Ziva? Set in the beginnning of season 7.**

**Authors note : First chapter is about Tony's life so far with Jeanne, and sort of flash backs that he's having.**

**I don't dislike Jeanne but i don't like her. I like the side of Tony that she made come out though. This story WILL be Tiva in the ending.**

**Shontelle :)**

**The pressumed dead chapter 1**

**3 YEARS AGO.**

"Was any of it real Tony?"

Tony hesitated. It was real, he had tried to be himself as much as possible, but did he tell the truth or lie? He could live the life of Tony DiNardo with Jeanne or continue being himself, Tony DiNozzo with his dysfunctional family. He was happy when he was with Jeanne, the happiest he had been in a long time. He loved working at NCIS, it was his home. Was he ready for a change? Was he ready to leave NCIS? Was he ready to leave his family?

Tony gulped. It was now or never. This decision would most likely change his life. Yes. No. No. Yes. Tony closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and said, "Yes,"

Jeanne looked at him. "What?" She said her eyes narrowing.

"Tony DiNardo isn't real but most of the things i told you were,"

"Well, your obviously not a professor. Yet again another lie," Jeanne said harshly.

"Jeanne, my cover wasn't real but i meant it when I said I love you," Tony replied softly, stoking Jeanne's face with his thumb, ignoring everyone else around them.

Jeanne leaned into his gentle touch, smiling at her boyfriend. "Can we move on from here though?" She asked, all the harshness drained from her voice.

"I'm willing to try," Tony replied gently, still stroking her face.

"Me too,"

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**Still 3 years ago.**

Tony sat at his desk in the bullpen. He had to leave. He made his choice. He was moving to England with Jeanne, a totally new start. Forgetting everything that had happened. Starting fresh. But how could he tell the team. Everything would else would be easy. He could get a new job easily with the local police department in England. He wouldn't have a second thought on not contacting his father and leaving his father for good. Jeanne could get a new job at the snap of her fingers. She didn't have any family here anymore. They could get an appartment in England and settle down. Everything would be simple. Except telling the team. He didn't know how he was going to tell them. He looked round the bullpen. Ziva was cleaning one of her oh-so-many guns. McGee was furiously typing at his computer. Abby was standing beside McGee watching the computer with a grin plastered onto her face. Gibbs was in the morgue talking to Ducky. And Palmer was most likely hiding from Gibbs.

Tony sighed and stood up. No better time that the present right? He called the morgue asking Ducky, Gibbs and Palmer to come up to the bullpen. _Might as well get this over with._

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony would never forget his team - mates reaction when he told them he was leaving. Abby broke down into tears, babbling that the whole team had just got back together from Gibbs leaving. Ziva attempted to keep her face a stony mask but failed, letting two tears fall down her face. McGee attempted to comfort Abby, letting tears slip down his face too. Gibbs glared at him, Ducky pulled out his hankerchief, letting silent tears slip down his face. Palmer chocked back a sob, desprete not to cry, his eyes betraying his mind.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony would never forget the day when he left NCIS. The team had been distant with him ever since he told them he was leaving for Jeanne. They didn't understand that she made him happy. As Tony was about to leave the NCIS building for the very last time. Tony was about to get into the elevator when Abby crashed into him, begging him not to leave. "Tony please, I need you to stay. You need to stay. Gibbs just got back. We need you Tony!" Abby whimpered in his ear.

Tony rubbed circles on her back,whispering comforting words in her ear.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**Present day.**

Tony DiNozzo was woken by crying coming from his childrens bedroom. He rolled over before getting pushed out of bed by his girlfriend, Jeanne Benoit. Tony landed on the floor with a thump before groaning.

"Seriously, Jeanne? I was going!" Tony whined.

Jeanne sighed before pushing her face further into the pillow. _Sometimes her boyfriend could be more immature than their 2 children._

Tony walked through to the nursery. He picked up his youngest child, Calumn, who was 5 months old. Gently rocking him, he walked over to his eldest childs portable crib/bed. Viktoria, who was sound asleep. The 2 and a half year old was sleeping soundlessly on the side, her bear, Mr. Bear, tucked in her arms.

Tony gently smiled at her, before sitting down in the old rocking chair in the corner of the room. Rocking slowly and humming softly, Tony stayed in that position until Calumn fell asleep soundlessly in his arms. Smiling softly at his youngest child, Tony put Calumn back into his cot, padding through his and Jeannes appartment to his bed and to his girlfriend.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

**2 years ago**

Tony sat behind Jeanne on their couch, leaning against the arm. Twisting a lock of her hair round his finger, his other hand was rested on her growing stomach.

Jeanne was 22 weeks pregnant and they were starting to narrow down names.

"Daniella?"

"No, too fancy,"

"Jennete?"

"No, too girly,"

"Urszula?"

"No, too orginal,"

"Nikita?"

"No, too... just no,"

"Viktoria?"

"Yes... Viktoria Kat DiNozzo,"

Tony grinned, gently pulling Jeanne into a standing position, kissing her softly yet passionatly.

They had just picked a name for their first child.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Jeanne sat on the couch of her and Tony's appartment, flicking through the tv.

At this point she was 8 and a half months pregnant, and Tony was working.

Jeanne groaned, her hand going to her stomach. She breathed deeply before groaning again.

She looked down, and said, "Seriously now? When your Dad's not here? Can't you waiy for another time?"

Jeanne groaned again, pulling herself into a sitting postion. "Obviously not," She grumbled to herself, reaching for her phone, dialling Tony's number.

"Officer DiNozzo,"

"Tony, it's Jeanne, i've gone into labour, I need you here now,"

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony sat behind Jeanne on the hospital bed, smoothing her hair from her face and holding her hand.

"C'mon Jeanne, you can do it. Just think about our beautiful little girl," Tony coaxed.

Jeannes head lolled back, hitting against Tony's shoulder. "I can't Tony, please I can't,"

"Jeanne, yes you can, I know you can, you know you can. Come on, one two three, push!"

Jeanne squeezed Tony's hand, as cries of Viktoria Catt DiNozzo filled the room.

As Jeanne cradled Viktoria, she whispered in Tony's ear, "No more sex!"

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**Author's Note : Tell me what you think! Next chapter : What else has happened in Jeanne and Tony's life?**


End file.
